


Shitblood

by tricksterJANE



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, motherly kanaya, pouty eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterJANE/pseuds/tricksterJANE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is being a jerk, and Kanaya is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitblood

Eridan was always an unfriendly troll, and now being stuck on a meteor with ‘Land dwellers’ and ‘Lowbloods’ had not improved his attitude. At first Kanaya had tried being friendly, but Eridan had pushed her away with mutters of not wanting to talk to a ‘Filthy Jadeblood.’ Kanaya hadn’t been to bothered by it, but she now noted he had been targeting Tavros.

Kanaya was currently talking to the Rose human about something called ‘Harry Wizard,’ Rose was trying to explain about how he was an ‘orphan.’ Kanaya still didn’t understand what that was, but she would try and find out to impress Rose. 

Suddenly she heard a scuffle coming from the hallway, Eridans over exaggerated accent ringing out loudly. 

“I said, get out of my fuckin’ way shitblood!” Another scuffling noise and then the clang of metal on metal, followed by tinny footsteps. Kanaya looks up in time to see Eridan storm by the open door, angrily making his way toward the transportalizers.

“Rose Human I Need To Go Check On Something, I Will Be Right Back.” She types quickly into the chat box, and then stands to go look for Tavros. 

“Tavros.” She called out, walking out into the hallway. “Tavros, are you alright?” 

Sniffling could be heard from down the hallway, Kanaya sighed, walking toward the noise.

“Tavros, please come here.” She called out again, concern lasing with the caring tone in her voice. She walked a little farther down the hallway until she saw him. Crying and sprawled out on his side, currently making small whimpering noises; she felt an unbelievable rush of motherly instincts. 

“Oh Tavros.” She cooed out, kneeling down on the floor. He turned his face towards her, brown tears leaking out of his eyes, his normally gray cheeks flushed tan. “Tavros, dear.” she pulled him up, settling him into her side. “I’m so sorry about Eridan, He is simply a beastly boy.” Tavros nodded, sobbing quietly and hugging Kanaya’s waist. 

He continued crying, and hugging Kanaya for some time. While Kanaya simply ran her fingers through his fluffy Mohawk, cooing kind words to him. She gave him enough time to calm down, before setting him up in front of her.

“Now Tavros, can you please tell me what caused this conundrum?” Tavros was still sniffling and wiping his eyes, but the word ‘conundrum’ made him start giggling. Kanaya smiled knowingly, glad that her attempt at making him smile had worked. 

“I-I was uh, just walking down the hallway, an’ then I saw Eridan. An’ he was hunched over like he was crying! So I uh, asked him if he was okay, an’ then he p-pushed me and called me s-sh-shitblood.”

Kanaya sighed, petting his hair again until he clamed down. “Alright Tavros, thank you. Why don’t you go sit in the ‘Horn Pile’ with Gamzee?” Tavros smiled and nodded enthusiastically, standing up and then helping Kanaya up. He suddenly hugged her, burying his face in her neck.

“Thank you Kanaya.” He sighed, then let her go. “I’m gonna go find Gamzee okay?”  
“Alright, you may go find Gamzee. I will go and take care of Eridan.” She glowered at the thought of him, acting like such a wriggler when he was supposed to be a ’Highblood.’ 

“B-but Kanaya, don’t be uh, too mean to him. I think he’s really hurting.” Tavroses stuttering drew her out of her thoughts, she looked at the small lowblood with confusion and awe on her face. 

“Tavros dear, let me understand this correctly. Eridan as just insulted you, and bullied you to the point of tears. And you want me to go easy on him, is that what your saying?”

Tavroses reply was a nod and a small smile, to which Kanaya just sighed. “Alright.” 

Tavros grinned at her one last time, before clanging off to find Gamzee. Kanaya watched him go, until he disappeared into one of the many doorways. 

“Alright,” Kanaya sighed to herself. “Time to go find that little wriggler.” She continued steaming quietly while she searched for Eridan, getting angrier and angrier the longer she looked.  
“He has been acting like a child for far to long.” She hissed quietly to herself. “He acts like a spoiled rotten wriggler when he is supposed to be royalty. Royalty my ass!”

She flung open the door nearest to her, slamming it against the wall, making its hinges creak. Along with the destruction of the door, she also startled Eridan enough to make him shriek. 

“C-coddamn it Kan! F-fuckin’ knock next time!” He huffed, straitening the ridiculously high collar of his cape. “I mean you could stand to learn some fuckin’ manners sometimes.” He sniffled, turning away from her. 

This is when Kanaya saw red, reaching forward she grabbed his shoulder turning him roughly toward her. She heard him speaking, confusion and anger in his voice, But she couldn’t hear the words, not that is mattered; because at this moment she wasn’t interested in anything he had to say.

Her hand landed open palmed on his cheek, the only thing keeping him from staggering away was her hand clenching his right shoulder. She raised her hand again, and brought it across his face on more time. 

When the rushing behind her ears stopped she noted the light purple handprints overlapping each other on his cheek, along with the tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. But she was not swayed by the watery puppy dog eyes, she needed to find out what was causing his behavior lately.

“Now Eridan, would you please tell me what has been causing your inexcusable behavior lately?”

He made a whining noise and shifted slightly, wiggling his shoulder trying to extract himself from her iron grasp. When his attempts at moving didn’t work he settled for scrubbing his arm over his eyes, a sob escaped his throat.

“Eridan,” she repeated softly, but seriously. “Answer me.” Getting no answer she sighed and touched his cheek softly, causing him to flinch and whimper softly. “Eridan, I apologize for letting my anger take control of my actions. But I still need to know why you have been behaving in such a manner.”

“S-she doesn’t even c-care about me anymore Kan,” He whimpered in a broken voice. “She said we c-could still be friends an’ ..an’ now she’s m-makin’ out with Sol in the horn pile. An’ she just doesn’t care about me, just like everyone else.” He sobbed softly pulling his cape around him self, cocooning himself in the silky purple fabric. 

“Oh, Eridan.” She sighed, more to her self than the Seadweller currently crying in front of her. “I am sorry about what happened between you and Feferi, I truly am. But taking it out on everyone else is not going to help anything.” 

He continued sobbing quietly, tightening his hold on the cape. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with hurt, and his glasses fogged up from the tears. “I-I know it doesn’t help, b-bbut it just hurts so much. An’ I should be used to it.. people not caring I mean, but it jus’ hurts so much worse cuz it’s her.”

He voice cracked on the last sentence, and gave out. Kanaya sighed again, not knowing if she should comfort the testy troll in front of her. She decided that it was better to try and comfort him, instead of ignoring him and causing him to break apart.

“Come here,” She commended. He looked up, confused, his cheeks stained with violet tears.

“W-what?” He looked surprised underneath his shattering exterior, the sorrow was ripping him apart from the inside. He was sure Kanaya was only going to strike him again, so he folded into him self, lowering his head.

She sighed, but was not surprised by his unwillingness to approach her. Pulling him forward by his cape she brought him into a hug, no much unlike the one she had to give Tavros earlier. 

He froze for a moment, not used to the close physical contact. He looked up blearily, gazing into he kind eyes. It was the motherly look in her eyes that caused him to break down, hugging her and crying softly.

She patted his back, rustling the fabric of his cape. “Now,” she said in a motherly tone. “What was all that about?” 

He mumbled into her shoulder, rubbing his cheek against the side of her neck.

“What was that?” 

“He was, ‘mumble mumble’ to me an’ I thought ‘mumble mumble mumble.’”

“Eridan speak clearly!” 

“He was bein’ nice to me an’ I thought he was joking okay?”

She had expected this to be the answer, Eridan obviously had trust issues; along with that flood-trash about Highbloods being screwed into his mind ever since he was hatched. She patted his back, smiling softly.

“Yes, I know a few other trolls who would do that as a joke, but I can assure you Tavros was being genuine.” She pushed him away, whipping the tears away from his cheeks with her thumb.

“Now,” she said crisply. “You must apologize to Tavros.” she noted his sullen expression, he looked like he was only five sweeps old, ad didn’t want to say sorry for stealing someone else’s toy. 

“No, no, no. None of that, you will apologize.” Her statement was short an to the point, leaving no room for arguing. Eridan pouted but didn’t say anything, she decided that he would cooperate. 

It took about five more minutes before Eridan was completely calmed down, but soon he begrudgingly thanked Kanaya and went to go find Tavros. She laughed quietly to herself, watching him leave the room, thinking about how he acted like a wriggler.

She walked slowly back to the main room, listening to the faint noises of talking somewhere out farther in the building. She sat back at her computer, and began talking to rose again. This ’Harry’ young man reminded her of Eridan, just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this one, even if they act a little OCC.


End file.
